Awoken to a new life- A Byzantium Fanfiction
by M Roza Jackson
Summary: Based on Byzantium (A 2012 film by Neil Jordan- starring Gemma Arterton and Saoirse Ronan). This fanfiction is based upon Frank's (the human lover of Eleanor) reawakening.


_**Awoken to a new life**_

_**Written By M R Jackson**_

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from Moira Buffini's play and film Byzantium. All characters in this story are the creations of Moira Buffini for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Frank in the moments of his new life, which he is spending with the newly freed Eleanor.**

**Fandom: Byzantium (Movie)****  
****Rating:****  
****Pairing: Eleanor/Frank**

Frank always knew he was going to die. He knew that the Leukaemia would eventually take over his body and kill him. He was prepared to die, until he met Eleanor. Eleanor was a girl that he had fallen in love with instantly; she was beautiful, kind and somewhat strange. Her skills as a pianist had attracted him first and then, when she had given him her life story, he had only fallen in love with her harder. What he did not expect was for her to fall in love with him- a mere human. On his birthday he told her that she was the only one invited to his to celebrate him turning 18 and humbled she had turned up. Upon her arrival he noted that she held a rectangular box that she instructed him to open later that night. Whilst lying with her in his bed his beloved had accidently cut him and fled, then got captured by the Brotherhood and then freed by Claire. By the time the two lovers were reunited Frank was worse off and seemed like he was slowly dying. Eleanor had left Frank propped up against the wall of his house and snuck inside grabbing a bag and then grabbing the box with the map to the uncharted island. After getting Frank's belongings she had dragged Frank towards Byzantium, ignoring the body of Noel for she knew tears would be shed.  
"What happened?" the boy besides her asked, Eleanor stopped walking up the stairs and turned to face him, shushing him. When they reached the living floor Eleanor rushed about grabbing her travel bag and her notebook. Taking one last look at her old home she silently thanked it before grabbing Frank's hand and leaving disappearing into the night.

Following the map the vampire and her mortal were able to reach the uncharted island after persuading a local fisherman to sail them there. By now her mortal lover was showing his mortality and Eleanor knew that it would not be long until he died- they had to get to the shrine quickly.  
"What happened to Noel?"

Eleanor stopped running her fingers through Frank's hair, "He tried stopping Claire from preventing me from leaving, he tripped and fell down the elevator shaft"  
"Claire came to kill me but ran off"  
"The Brotherhood took me, they wanted to kill Claire, she had broken they're regulations and we had been on the run for over two centuries. Its over now"  
She smiled at her human and kissed his forehead.

"You will wait here yes?" she asked the human  
The man nodded claiming that he would keep the boat close to shore and wait for their return. Eleanor climbed up the mountain all while having Frank dangle on her shoulder ready to collapse at any moment. They reached the shrine,  
"This is as far as I can go" she told him,  
"I'm scared"  
"Don't be"

When Frank awoke he felt as if he was more alive than when he was actually living. He got to shaky feet and looked himself over, not as bothered, as he would have been when he was human to find that he was covered in blood. The sense that hit him first was his hearing. The sounds from outside the shrine mouth echoed within the shrine; the screams of the birds and the rushing of the water that rushed down the side of the cliff. He blinked several times and stepped out into the sunlight. Everything was brighter, fresher. Everything looked new. Everything felt and looked a lot healthier. Brushing back his hair Frank stepped fully out into the sunlight, finding that whilst the sunlight was uncomfortable, he did not burn to ash as he expected. Seems the folklore of being a vampire did not always burn true. Eleanor, his precious Eleanor was perched on a rock with a hand dangling in the blood churned water below. She smiled when Frank approached getting to her feet.  
"How do you feel?"  
Frank gave her a wild grin and lifted her into the air spinning her around, "I feel FANTASTIC Eleanor! I feel alive, more alive than I have ever been!"  
"That's wonderful"

The two made their way down the mountain towards the fisherman's boat, their hands never detaching from their embrace. When they reached the foot of the mountain Eleanor instructed for Frank to throw himself in the ocean before getting into the boat. She didn't want to draw more attention to themselves. When Frank broke the surface of the water he climbed into the fishing boat startling the fisherman.  
"Hey" Frank greeted with a laugh as he waited for Eleanor to swim to the boat. He greeted her with a small smile and a kiss on the cheek, pulling her close as the man began to push them back to the shore.  
"So where will we be meeting Claire?"  
"We won't"  
Frank sat up a bit more, a look of shock passing over his features, "She's let you go?"  
"Yes"

Months and then later years passed. The two were still going strong, their love uniting them. They travelled the breadth and width of the United Kingdom, never daring to venture across the seas. They had not encountered any other vampires during their travels for which Eleanor was grateful. She was still a sought after member of the Brotherhood. Eleanor was also in some ways thankful that she had not run into Claire or Darvell. The two were residing in Brighton, a few towns over from where they had first met.  
"We should go back" Frank said suddenly, the couple were lying next to each other in their apartment, "We should go back to the place where we first met"  
Eleanor shifted uncomfortably, removing her head from Frank's chest, "I don't know, there could be someone there who recognises us"  
"We'll use the cover of darkness then, we are vampires"  
Eleanor looked at her lover's sincere face. She knew that whatever they may come across in their immortal lives they would be able to conquer. Her name may be Eleanor and she may be forbidden from telling her story, but she'll continue to write it over and over whenever her and her lover find shelter. She'll write of what she cannot speak- the truth. The truth of her family, her birth, and the rebirth of the man that means the world to her, and when she writes all that she knows she will throw the pages out into the wind. Maybe the birds could read it.


End file.
